


Counting the marks on a Ruler

by orphan_account



Category: Baldi's Basics, Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning
Genre: Baldi is a dick, Child Abuse, First day goes well, Friends are also dicks, Gen, Gore/violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Language, Multi, No Sexual Content, Player is a minor, Playtime is that one kid who is overly extroverted, Since Baldi hits kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Counting the marks on a Ruler

DAY 1

It was a warm day in September, near the start of the school year. It was only the fifth day since school had begun, and classes had consisted of small games. Ice breaker, Telephone, you name it. The teacher had neglected actual classwork, and mainly sat back in their chair sipping a fresh coffee while the class fooled around. You liked fooling around, as your strongsuit was not in academics. You got to know a few other students, who had odd names.

There was Playtime, a petite girl who wore a red dress and blue pants under it. She had messy short hair, which was brown with black streaks cutting through. Her eyes were dark and empty, showing off an empty void. You were curious, having had considered sticking your hand into her eye to see if her head was empty, but with the principal stalking through the halls and peering through windows ( _You swore he didn't seem to actually see anything through said windows_ ) you did not want to risk it.

There was the Bully, a chubby and intimidating student who always seemed to snatch anything you had on you. The first time you had encountered him, you were empty handed. He didn't let you go pass him, so you resorted to going through the other hallways to get to your class, making you late and getting you a good old 2 minute lecture.

You didn't get to learn their name, but there was a large sock puppet with googly eyes glued to their head. They never engaged in any of the games, despite the teacher insisting they join in. They mostly sat in the corner, doing their own thing. You swore they always stood at the end of hallways, staring at you until they realized you had seen them. Then they'd just run away and not be found until the end of the day.

Then there was your one friend. He often forgot a lot, and was the upbeat one in the group. Whenever he forgot something, like a pencil case or a pen, he often tried to get you to go get it for him. You had been friends with him for years, and you've gotten used to helping him out; you could never turn down a request from him, despite how much you try.

These were the students you knew of who attended the small school. They were the same few, along with the two staff members, who were there consistently. The principal was always lurking about, the teacher always sat lazily at their chair when they weren't pressuring students to join in on social activities, and all of the students listed.

Today felt a bit different from the previous days that led up to this one.

The schoolhouse was located off the outskirts of the town you lived in, and the only way to get there was via dirt road. It zigzagged up a small hill, and rocks jutted out from beneath your feet. Many times, you heard of other students getting sprained ankles while on their way to school and occasionally on their way back. They'd trip on a stone, and tumble their way down the hill to the bottom. This happened about 3 times since the start of the school year, and you did not want to imagine how many incidents were had with the small road from the year before.

As you thought about it, you recognized the start of the hill as you came up to it. It had been pouring only an hour earlier, and you saw the little indents of footprints in the mud. As your eyes glanced up, you saw misplaced stones and what looked to be a long indent that seemed to be a footprint, but had been dragged down. _'Someone slipped again.'_

You thought nothing of it, and began your ascent up the hill. You carefully calculated each step, being sure to not make the same mistakes the others had made. Halfway up, you felt your feet lose its footing, and you immediately flailed, speeding your pace up. You bounded up the hill, avoiding small holes and loose stones that struck out from the ground. Sweat dripped down the top of your head when you finally got to the school at the top, your heart pounding as you regained your breath. A soft breeze blew past you, and you quietly regained yourself before looking back up.

There it is, the school you had been attending for about a week. It loomed over you, and you felt an ominous presence emitting from it. Before, it had a welcoming and open atmosphere (aside from the one bully), but now it seemed overwhelming and almost scary. Pausing, you wondered what had prompted this change. 

Was the new school year hype wearing off? No, it couldn't be, you've gone for at _least_ eight days without dreading going to school at the start of a new academic year. 

Was that bully going to possibly beat you up after school? He only stole from you whenever you passed him in the halls, and you hadn't done anything to make him mad yet. 

No more fun fooling around in class? Ding ding ding, that had to be it.

You breathed in, and began to step towards the doors. The distressing aura grew stronger as you came closer, before you felt it swallow you. You reached out your hand for the door knob, hesitating for a moment. You thought about alternatives to this situation. You could run away, go home and then get scolded by your parents-

Actually, maybe just going to school was a better option.

You clenched your hand around the handle, and then pulled it towards you, opening up the door.

"Oh, hi!"

You stopped in place, the door being half open. But with what you could see, you saw a heavily distorted and jpged... person standing there, waving his hand around. Of course, the arm looked like it was fractured, which made you squint at him. He looked alike to a badly made CGI character, and lacked any real detail to him. He had a long nose shaped like a tear drop, and bulging eyes. He had bright red lips that seemed disconnected from the rest of his face, which made an unsettling smile. Atop his head was a single hair strand, and his clothes consisted of a bright green shirt and blue pants. His hands were malformed, almost like a square with several sausages taped to it.

"Welcome to my schoolhouse!" The stranger said happily, standing idly in place.

You crept in cautiously, your eyes darting from place to place to see if you had actually entered the right building. It was, indeed, your school. Nothing seemed different, aside from the usual yellow doors that were normally open being shut. The only thing different was... that person standing there. He didn't look like a teacher, nor did he look like a young student. Was he a janitor? Maybe a lunch monitor?

You had so many questions, until a familiar figure opened one of the doors to your left. The principal waltzed in, taking a glance at you and then back at the unknown person. "Baldi, you don't need to welcome every student." He spoke in his everyday monotone voice. 

Baldi.

That was this persons name. You felt a giggle coming on, and you quickly covered your mouth. Both the Principal and Baldi turned to look at you, Baldi squinting and frowning at you. He seemed insulted, but before he could open his poorly animated mouth the Principal piped in.

"[Y/N], if you wish to laugh about our math teacher, you can do it in detention."

That got you to shut up real fast, and you felt more intimidated. The fact that this Baldi person was here too did not make it any better, as he just kept staring at you with a disappointed look resting on his face. As your face drooped, the Principal left, going to the right of you and disappearing behind a corner. You glanced over at Baldi, seeing that he was no longer where he stood. You swore you had only looked away for a second, but still he had managed to get out of your line of sight.

You sighed, and began your way towards your locker. You pushed open one of the yellow doors and headed down the hallway, feeling your feet drag across the floor.

To say it in public, in a school would not be appropriate, so at the back of your mind, you thought about how you wished you had stayed in bed.


End file.
